


Dull the Other Hungers

by lmeden



Series: Snape LDWS [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gluttony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dull the Other Hungers

The boy was watching him.

Severus picked up the dinner knife – glittering and wicked-seeming in the candlelight – and did _not_ think about dissecting him for potions parts.

He took the knife and slowly lowered it, drawing it down and through; slicing the thick cut of delicate meat that lay in front of him. The candles hovering in the ceiling of the Great Hall cast light that glittered on au jus. Severus inhaled the heady scent of it. He slipped a small cut into his mouth. The taste was full and crafted; laced with herbs and the tinge of death. He chewed slowly, swallowing only when the taste had fled completely.

He picked his knife up and transferred his unerring attention to the next mouthful of his rich and subtle dinner. After four bites, he had forgotten completely about anything but his food – even the boy who tormented him so.


End file.
